Efeusee
|nament=Junges: Schülerin: Kriegerin: |namenl=Efeujunges (Ivykit) Efeupfote (Ivypaw) Ivypool |Familien=Mutter: Vater: Schwester: |Familiem=Weißflug Birkenfall Taubenpfote |Mentor=Rußherz |Schüler=Birkenfall (inoffiziell), Rotweide (inoffiziell) |lebend=''Sonnenaufgang, Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Battles of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide, Hollyleaf's Story, Mistystar's Omen}} '''Efeupfote' (Original: Ivypaw) ist eine kleine, silberweiße, getigerte Kätzin mit weichem Fell, weißen Pfoten, einem weißen Gesicht, einem weißen Bauch, einem getigerten Schweif, einer weichen Schnauze, zerfetzten Ohren und dunkelblauen Augen. Auftritte Staffel 3 ''Sonnenaufgang :Efeujunges wird mit ihrer Schwester, Taubenjunges, in der Mitte der Blattleere geboren. Ihre Eltern sind Weißflug und Birkenfall. :Am Ende des Buches machen sie ihren ersten Ausflug aus der Kinderstube und Sandsturm fragt, wie sie heißen. Birkenfall antwortet, ihre Namen seien Taubenjunges und Efeujunges. Sandsturm sagt, dass das gute Namen sind. Häherfeder, der ihnen zuhört, merkt, dass eines der Jungen zu der Prophezeiung gehören muss, da Distelblatt verschwunden ist und die Jungen Verwandte von Feuerstern sind. Staffel 4 Der vierte Schüler :Efeujunges und Taubenjunges werden zu Schülern ernannt, Efeupfote bekommt Rußherz als Mentorin und Taubenpfote Löwenglut. Die beiden Mentoren nehmen ihre Schüler mit auf eine Patrouille, um Wasser für den Clan zu holen. Efeupfote läuft ein Stückchen weg, um einen toten Fisch zu untersuchen, als Regensturm, ein FlussClan-Krieger, zu ihr prescht, um sie daran zu hindern. Bevor er jedoch angreifen kann, rutscht er im Matsch aus und muss gerettet werden. Danach wird er ins DonnerClan-Lager eskortiert, um sich dort auszuruhen. :Als Taubenpfote vor dem ganzen Clan für ihren Fang gelobt wird, ist Efeupfote eifersüchtig, da sie nur eine kleine Spitzmaus gefangen hat. Später, als Taubenpfote allen erzählt, dass es große, braune Tiere sind, die den Fluss blockieren, ist Efeupfote wieder frustriert und glaubt, dass Taubenpfote nur im Mittelpunkt stehen will. Sie wird sogar noch eifersüchtiger, als Taubenpfote ausgewählt wird, mit der Patrouille zu gehen, die schauen geht, was mit dem Wasser passiert. Sie vermeidet es, sich zu verabschieden und tut so, als würde sie schlafen. :Als der Tag vergeht, hat Efeupfote keine Lust mehr auf ihre Schülerpflichten und wirft sogar einen Kiesel nach Mausefell, als diese sie anmeckert. Sie wird von Rußherz getadelt und ihre Mentorin sagt ihr dann, dass sie zum Kampftraining gehen würden. Efeupfote ist nicht glücklicher deswegen, obwohl Wurzelpfote mitkommt. :Später erklärt Häherfeder allen Schülern die wichtigsten Kräuter. Er sagt, dass Ampfer die Ballen stärkt und Hummelpfote meint, dass es gut auf langen Reisen helfen würde. Das erinnert Efeupfote daran, dass Taubenpfote und deren Mentor für die Patrouille ausgewählt worden waren und sie wird wieder sauer. :Einige Tage später kommen Löwenglut und Taubenpfote wieder nach Hause. Taubenpfote sucht nach ihrer Schwester und als sie sie schließlich findet, sieht sie schüchtern und nervös aus. Efeupfote gibt zu, dass sie gedacht hat, Taubenpfote würde sie nicht vermissen, aber Taubenpfote sagt ihr, dass sie dies die ganze Zeit getan hat. :Nachdem Taubenpfote Feuerstern Bericht erstattet hat, gehen sie und Efeupfote zum See, um zu schauen, ob er schon größer geworden war. Taubenpfote tritt dabei auf die Überreste von Häherfeders Stock, verletzt sich aber nicht. Danach verspricht sie, dass sie Efeupfote nie wieder zurücklassen wird. thumb|260px Fernes Echo :Sie ist auf dem englischen Cover abgebildet und ab diesem Buch ein Hauptcharakter. :Im ersten Kapitel erscheint sie nur kurz, da sie von ihrer Schwester Taubenpfote geweckt wird, als diese strampelt. Efeupfote bezeichnet sie, verschlafen und genervt, als ängstliche Maus, und schläft dann weiter. Allerdings stehen sie bald darauf wieder auf, und Efeupfote klagt, dass es so früh ist. :Brombeerkralle nimmt Taubenpfote und Efeupfote mit zur Grenzpatrouille. Dort sehen sie, dass der See sehr hoch angestiegen ist. Efeupfote tritt sich etwas ein, doch Rußherz entfernt es ihr aus ihrem Bein. Etwas später zeigen Brombeerkralle und Rußherz ihren Schülerinnen, wie man auf Bäume klettert. Taubenpfote fällt dabei von einem Ast, ist aber nicht verletzt. :Nachts hat Taubenpfote die Idee, in den WindClan zu schleichen. Anfangs hat Efeupfote noch Angst vor der Idee, geht dann aber trotzdem mit. Kurz können sie mit Grasbart (WC) sprechen. Taubenpfote fragt ihn, wie es ihm geht, und ob der Biss des Hundes, der ihn verfolgt hatte noch wehtun würde. Dieser reagiert jedoch feindlich auf die Frage und sagt, er könne selbst für sich sorgen. Er denkt, dass sie die WindClan-Katzen ausspioniert haben, und einen Angriff planen. Er sagt auch, dass sie ihrem Clan dienen sollten, und die Freundschaft, die während der langen Reise entstanden war, nun beenden müssten. Leider findet Rennpelz die Drei und schlägt sofort Alarm. Die beiden Schüler werden von Heideschweif und Windpelz nach Hause gebracht. Feuerstern überlässt den Mentoren die Bestrafung für ihre Schüler. Außerdem ist Efeupfote etwas eifersüchtig, als Feuerstern nur mit Taubenpfote sprechen möchte. :Die beiden erhalten einen Mond lang die Strafe, das Lager nicht zu verlassen. Efeupfote fällt außerdem auf, dass alle Krieger des Clans Taubenpfote anders behandeln als sie selbst. Sie sagt dies auch ihrer Schwester, und sagt ihr auch, dass sie nur ein Schatten im Clan ist. :Efeupfote hat einen Traum, von einer großen Wiese, und einem geheimnisvollen Kater, der mit ihr spricht. Er zeigt ihr einige Techniken, und sagt ihr letztendlich, dass sein Name Habichtfrost sei. :Am nächsten Morgen müssen die Schüler in Paaren jagen. Blumenpfote ist nicht erfreut darüber, mit Efeupfote in einem Team zu jagen, da sie findet, dass Efeupfote eine schlechte Jägerin ist. Rußherz besteht allerdings darauf, und Blumenpfote sagt Efeupfote, dass sie ihr ja aus dem Weg gehen soll. Doch Efeupfote erinnert sich an das was Habichtfrost ihr gezeigt hat, und fängt ein Eichhörnchen. :Später beschließt sie Taubenpfote von Habichtfrost zu erzählen, jedoch ruft Löwenglut nach Taubenpfote, und Efeupfote ist wütend, da sich Taubenpfote nicht um sie kümmert. Sie versucht zu schlafen, in der Hoffnung auf Habichtfrost zu treffen. :Als die Katzen Moos sammeln, ist Efeupfote viel fröhlicher als vorher. Jedoch bemerkt sie einen Streit zwischen Löwenglut und Taubenpfote, offenbar wusste Taubenpfote etwas über die SchattenClan-Grenze. Als Efeupfote sie darauf anspricht, weicht sie der Frage aus. Efeupfote ist wieder wütend, und sagt ihr, dass sie eifersüchtig auf sie ist. Dann beschließt sie, so zu tun, als würde sie Taubenpfote gar nicht sehen. :Sie hat wieder einen Traum von Habichtfrost, und er macht ihr neuen Mut, dass sie eine hervorragende Kriegerin werden wird. Außerdem zeigt er ihr neue Techniken. Etwas später, nachdem sie wieder aufgewacht ist, tröstet sie Bumblestripe, als dieser von seiner gelähmten Schwester spricht. :Sie trifft Habichtfrost wieder, und redet viel mit ihm. Außerdem erscheint dann auch noch Tigerstern, und sagt der Kätzin dass sie Feuerstern davon überzeugen muss, das Land dass er dem SchattenClan gegeben hat, wieder zurück zunehmen. Sie wacht auf, und läuft sofort zu Feuersterns Bau, wo er, Graustreif und Brombeerkralle sind. Sie erzählt den drei Kriegern, dass sie eine Vision von der Grenze hatte, wo Blut war, und dass sie das Land zurücknehmen müssen. Die drei stimmen der jungen Schülerin zu. :Am nächsten Tag, warten die DonnerClan-Katzen am Schlachtfeld auf den SchattenClan. Efeupfote macht sich Sorgen um ihre nervöse Schwester, da sie sich wieder mit ihr vertragen hat. Dann kommt Schwarzstern mit seinen Katzen und der Kampf beginnt. Efeupfote kämpft mit, und stoppt, als plötzlich die SchattenClan-Krieger klagen, als sie Rostfell schwer verletzt sehen. }} Sonstiges *Sie hat Hauskätzchen-Blut in sich, da ihr Großvater Wolkenschweif ein Hauskätzchen gewesen war. *Sie hat auch ein wenig WolkenClan-Blut in sich, da ihr Urgroßvater Rotschweif der Bruder von Tüpfelblatt ist. Familie *Gefährte: unbekannter KaterKate Carys Blog *Mutter: Weißflug *Vater: Birkenfall *Schwester: Taubenpfote *Großmütter: Lichtherz, Rauchfell *Großväter: Wolkenschweif, Borkenpelz *Urgroßmütter: Prinzessin, Buntgesicht, Frostfell *Urgroßvater: Rotschweif *Ururgroßmutter: Nutmeg, Rotbrust *Ururgroßvater: Jake, Wuschelpelz *Urgroßonkel: Feuerstern *Tanten: Buchenjunges, Lärchenjunges, Eiswolke, Amberkit *Onkel: Weidenpfote, Spinnenbein, Fuchssprung, Dewkit, Snowkit *Cousine: Rosenblatt *Cousin: Unkenfuß Character Art Ivykit.byStar.png|Junges IvypawRedone.byStar.png|Schülerin IvypawFE.byStar.png|Schülerin, alternativ (FA Coverversion) Zitate Folgt Zeremonien Folgt Quellen en:Ivypoolfr:Ivypoolfi:Ivypoolru:Искра Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Hollyleaf's Story Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Mistystar's Omen Charaktere